teentitansfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra in Mad Mod's world transcript
(Terra wakes up with a huge gasp) Terra: Huh? Terra finds out that she is clamped to a chair with her wrists and ankles securely bound to it. Also, some additional binding: Yellow energy rings clamped over her wrists. She struggles to break free from the restraints but couldn't get loose. Terra: Where am I? What is this? How did I get in this chair? Mad Mod: Because you the guest of honor. Mad Mod appears, slides of the stairway railing, and lands near Terra. Mad Mod:You're the first ever super heroine to attend Mad Mod's school for bratty do gooders. Today's lesson is to teach you a lesson. Terra was shocked as she groans a little. Act 1 Teen Titans theme song (English) Mad Mod was prancing towards Terra while he's twirling his cane Terra: No! My arms won't even move! Mad Mod: The chair seem nice doesn't? Without moving your arms, your powers to manipulate the Earth are useless! Thanks to my brilliant thinking, I hacked into your communicator, sending you a false message just to lure you here after the knockout gas. Terra: So why am I here? Mad Mod: It's just like I said Blondie! (Mad Mod leans to her face) You're in school! (Mad Mod turns away and wears a judge's robe and wig, and grabs a mullet) You are guilty for misbehavior against villains! (Mad Mod holds a list) Teaming up with the Teen Titans, fighting the amazing Mumbo, and trying to save lives! You're nothing but a dirty blondie dirt lover! (While Mad Mod continues to speak, Terra reacts with an angry emotional expression, with fire in her eyes) Since you're new here, I'll go easy on you as I won't use any hypnoscreens. Mad Mod: The penalty is listening to the teacher. The floor tile under Terra's chair opens like a trapdoor, dropping Terra in a classroom in a perfect landing. Later, Mad Mod's voice was heard on some sound speaker. Mad Mod:Tisk, tisk. You need some dancing. Terra(Terra confused): Uh? Dancing? A video of Mad Mod dancing appears on a TV screen with Terra shocked and scared as a drop of sweat appears at the back of her head. Terra (Terra was thrashing from side to side with her eyes tightly shut): I don't wanna see an old man dancing! The restraints had release Terra as she was placed under Mad Mod's dance trance. Terra: Oh no! I can't stop! It's like my body has a mind of its own! Mad Mod:Dance or it's the chair! Terra:There's got to be a way to stop this! What if I can dance towards that boombox, I could gain control of my body! Terra keeps on dancing til she got close to the boombox as it falls on the floor. Terra:Yes! Now I want to see what Mad Mod can do with me now! Mad Mod appears behind Terra. Mad Mod:As punishment for leaving your seat, you will repeat the lesson again! Now come and chase me Blonde. Mad Mod runs off leaving Terra angry with her head big and runs off to get him. Terra:Now I know why Beast Boy hates this maniac. Terra was running through the entire house. Terra:(Terra opens a door and sees a Mad Mod robot heading straight for her) Uh oh! Act 2 Terra:Not good! Not good! Mad Mod robot: All students must be in their seats. Terra runs and opens the next door and finds herself in the atrium. Terra: This place is getting weird! Mad Mod:Well then, is green boy your boyfriend? Mad Mod laughs as Terra gets angry with her eyes Whitten and an angry emotion mark appears on her forehead. Terra:How about some Earth! Terra tries to use her powers, but fails. Mad Mod appears behind Terra. Mad Mod: The entire mansion has a dampener field around! So no dirt for Blonde. Mad Mod chase song plays (Terra keeps following Mad Mod everywhere. From the kitchen, the library, nature class, biology class, and going through every room, and opens one last door that shows a giant eagle's head which frightens Terra as she closes the door) Terra:(Terra sees the other Titans) Guys! How did you get here! When Terra runs closer and closer, it turns out to be an obstacle illusion. Terra:Oh no! Act 3 Terra realizes that she is in the atrium again. Terra:I can't believe Mad Mod has got me again! Mad Mod:Tisk, tisk, tisk! If this is going to be a fair fight, then use that giant rock over there next to you. Terra:(Terra hops on the rock and makes it float) Okay, Terra go! That's was a stupid one-liner. Mad Mod sends many of his head stone robots to attack Terra as she uses a dozen rocks to destroy them, 12 of the floor tiles rises up as Terra jumps on one of them and lands on the ground as a chair appears behind Terra as two thin wooden arms appear and grabs Terra by the shoulders. Mad Mod:Like I said Blonde! Everyone back to their seats! Terra was seized by the chair and is being dragged in. Her arms and legs are clamped down, and the yellow energy rings binded her wrists too. Mad Mod:Oh don't bother struggling, you've already lost. Mad Mod watches Terra struggles against her bindings. Mad Mod laughs. Right to the next scene, we see the real old Mad Mod keeping an eye on Terra and the entire house. Mad Mod:This should teach blonde some respect. Wait a minute, (Mad Mod gasp) I've overloaded the system. Many of the electrical systems were shutting down as the next scene shows Terra struggling against her bonds. Mad Mod:Minor tech difficulties Blonde. Pay no mind, I'll have it fixed up. The hologram Mad Mod disappears. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 7 Transcripts